Délirman it's me
by mikael is good
Summary: Le titre a po drapport ac l'histoire en gros j'm'ennuyai et j'ai écrit s't'histoire, au fait j'suis un noob ds ce site


Chapitre 1 : whahahahaha

Une rue. Une maison. Une porte. Fermée !!!!!! paf !!!   
  


cameraman : aieuuuuuh sa fé maleuuuh

Auteur : excuse mais j'ai oublier que t'été po très fut-fut 

Cameraman : quoiiii repetes sa pour voir

S'en suit une bagarre acharnée entre l'auteur et le cameraman, remporter par l'auteur bien sur.

Auteur : bon retournons à l'histoire.

*Le cameraman ouvre la porte* (enfin) 

Un escalier, une deuxième porte qui s'ouvre.

Cameraman : tu m'aura po cette fois whahahahaha

Auteur : pfffff

Ci-git un jeune garcon d'un age indeterminé de 15 ans moins 10 minutes (heinnnn !!!), brun, petit, binoclard, maigre limite rachitique, pas beau.

Auteur : en gros l'inverse de moi qui suit grand, sans lunettes, musclé, et incroyablement mignon -)

Cameraman : lol, y s'tappe un délire

C'était un garçon (pour ceux qui avait pas compris) qui pourrait passer facilement inaperçu s'il ne portait pas cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

Cette cicatrice lui valut d'avoir de fort maux de tête…. Euh non ça c'est pour plus tard….on ecommence.

Cette cicatrice lui valut d'être connu d'un grand nombre de personnes toute plus étrange pour le commun dess mortels.

Il est aussi à signaler que ce garcon est un sorcier et qu'il doit entrer dans sa 4ème année d'études…mais jfé exprès ou quoi… sa 5ème année d'études au collège Poudlard également appellé Pot-de-lar ou bien même l'horrible-lieu-créer-uniquement-pour-tromatiser-les-gentils-petits-frères-Weasley.

Tap !Tap !Tap !

Ce garçon ouvrit les yeux et entreprit d'ouvrir la fenètre pour laisser entrer ce raz-de-marée de volatiles, il y en avait tellement qu'on aurait pu les compter sur les doigts d'une main : 5.

Il prit d'abord la lettre de sa chouette Hedrige ou Hedwige sa fait tellement longtemps qu'il l'avait plus vu qu'il se rapelait plus de son nom.

C'était une lettre d'une de ses amies : Hermione

S'lut amour

J't'adore et jveux t'voir pour te faire des trucs a la prochaine  
XXX

Cho

Harry après avoir lu cette lettre banda comme un cheval et s'endormi sur cette pensée.

Auteur : c'est moi ou s'que j'viens d'écrire n'est po du tout la lettre qu'il a reçu, c'été sque ses hormones voulait trouver donc la vrai lettre après la pub, j'me crois ou la ? la suite tout de suite (le vieux jeu d'mots)

Salut Harry   
Comment vas-tu ? Moi, tranquille, je suis présentement chez Ron qui m'as gentillement invité la semaine dernière, il t'en parlera surement dans sa lettre.

Sinon j'ai souhaité que nous envoyons une lettre séparément pour pouvoir te demander une chose : pourrait tu me parler en privée quand tu sera chez Ron, je sais que venant de moi, il voudra des explications.

A la prochaine, amicalement

Hermione

PS : au fait, ton cadeau te servira beaucoup je te conseille de le garder tout le temps à ton coup, c'est une amulette te permettant de bloquer certains sorts de faible intensité mais surtout d'augmenter la portée de tes sorts.

Harry ouvrit le pacquet et découvrit un pendentif en forme de lion symbole de la maison de Harry Griffondor.

Harry : *siffle* wouah l'est joli s'te pendentif

Ensuite Harry essaya sans succès d'attraper Coq le hibou de Ron un de ses meilleurs amis, il prit une batte aparu par hasard sur son lit et decida d'improviser une partie de baseball.

Hedwige : et la balle Cooooooqqqq fonce vers le batard Harrrrrry Pooooooterrrrrr

Harry : ta geule sale chauv… *paf !! un Coq dans la geule* aieeuuuuuuuh j'suis po l'caméraman sale chauve-souris de mes *bip* qui *bip* mes *bip* quand je me *bip* la *bip* sale *bip*, *bip*, *bip*, mon œil arrggggggggg

Vernon : petit salopiots arrète de faire autant de bruit *le prend par le coup* la porte ouverte !!!!!!!

Harry : mais elle était fermée quand j'me suis couché, qui aurait pu l'ouvrir

Caméraman : oups… jcrois qu'c'est moi

Auteur : bon je crois qu'on va terminer le chapitre et surtout changer de caméraman

Cameraman : QUOOOOOIIII !!!

Auteur : t'es viréééé !!!

Caméraman : po cool 

Auteur : bon s'te chapitre est totale no-where et est surtout pitoyable, oui je sais, j'ai po bsoin d'hypocrytes qui m'diront « non, j'aime bien ton histoire » dans les rewiews alors qu'en fait il veulent que je continu juste pour savoir jusqu'à ou ira mon délire.

Donc si vous envoyer une rewiew et bahhh j'considererai que c'est sincères

Genre : G comme grandiose (lol enfin c comme vous voulez vu qu'y'a po de genre totale no-where)

Classe : tt le monde pe lire ste débilité sans nom vous apendrez même des choses les plus jeunes

disclaimer : Point de passage obliger pour abruti constipé, rien m'apartiens sauf mon PC et mes opinions.

Send a rewiew and please select your card

Red card : vous continuez à lire 

Blue card : vous me payez et vous continuez aussi à lire.

La suite : 

QUAND J'POURRAIS


End file.
